


Change of Plans

by misiu1432



Series: Plans, What Plans? [1]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, doctor mechanic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-30
Updated: 2015-11-30
Packaged: 2018-05-04 04:07:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5319875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misiu1432/pseuds/misiu1432
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Raven convinces Anya to go on a blind date with Clarke. Established DM. This is just fluff really. (working on rewriting it so it flows better between the other pieces I'm doing)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Change of Plans

**Author's Note:**

> My phone wont let me edit. Big surprise. I'll deal with that when my tablet charges. No beta on this as its 3:30 in the morning and I'm not bugging my usual beta peeps as they have moved on from the 100 for the most part. Hope its ok!

"Stop fidgeting!" 

"Does it have to be this dress? Where did you put my jeans? I'm changing." 

"You are doing no such thing! I spent way too long getting your curls perfect Anya! That dress isn't being pulled over your head until your back here. Well I guess if Clarke wants to-" Octavia's eyebrows wiggled as she teased. 

"Stop! Shut up. I'll wear the dress!" 

Raven sat on her roommates bed with a grin while she listened to her friends. Octavia had jumped with delight when Raven had informed her of their double date that night. Despite saying the night would be casual, Anya was now her new human Barbie doll, much to her dismay and Raven's amusement. 

"Why aren't you putting Raven in an insanely tight dress? She's apart of this date tonight as well." Anya groaned as she was handed a pair of heels. Octavia shrugged. 

"She's impossible when it comes to these things. Abby can convince her to dress to the nines for fancy dinners with a bat of an eye though. I usually wait until she's panicking last second and save the day." It was true, Raven wasn't even going to try and deny it. "Besides, she already has her Griffin in love with her. Now it's your turn." 

****  
They were a little early as they pulled into the driveway of the Griffin residence. Raven had noticed Anya shifting in her seat the entire drive, hands pulling the hem of her dress down. As the car came to a stop, Anya was redoing the strap on the heels she wore for the third time. With a shake of her head, Raven turned to pull a bag from the back seat and toss it in the other woman's lap. The leg of Anya's favorite jeans hung from the unzipped side. 

"I told you An, Clarke isn't going to care about what you wear. Your a badass. Where did these nerves come from?" Anya rolled her eyes before looking at the bag and letting out a huff of resignation. 

"I don't do blind dates Raven. When you said you had a friend, I didn't expect it to be your rich girlfriends daughter. No, you wait and drop that slice of info at the last second!" Realizing her tone at the brunettes wide eyes, she took a deep breath to steady herself. 

"And no, I cant change. I've seen the way Abby dresses on a daily basis Raven. Casual means designer with that woman. If Clarke is anything like that... Besides, Octavia was right, I need to make a good impression." 

Raven had tried to tell her Clarke was more laid back, and Abby was too. It just so happened that her girlfriend came over straight from work more often then not. Anya had her mind made up though as she stepped out the car, leaving the bag with one last look of longing. Rounding the car she walks beside her friend and arrive to the front door just as her usual calm is finally pulled together. 

The moment Anya sees Abby open the door, she's glad for Octavia's involvement in getting her ready. Abby greets them in a cocktail dress and legs for days. She rolls her eyes with a smile at Ravens jeans and compliments Anya's dress before she's telling Raven to change. 

"We have dinner reservations in half an hour Raven. Your blue dress is in a dry cleaners bag in the closet." 

"I could have sworn you said casual Abs." 

Anya finds herself laughing as Raven places a kiss to her girlfriends lips and walks down the hall. Abby smiles fondly at the retreating form before realizing she has an audience. 

"Right, well, Clarke should be down any second. I'm sure she heard the doorbell. She may be running behind though honestly. We can wait for them in the living room." Before they can move from the entryway though, a voice interrupts them. 

"Right here. And I'm not late. See mom, I can be punctual when I need to." 

The blonde woman coming down the stairs is in fact, not ready, Anya notices. Clarke has a small purse hanging open off one shoulder, leaning against the banister as she tries to slip her heels on without her dress sliding up. She's almost successful even, until she leans over and the contents of her purse land directly in her way. Clarke lets out a gasp as she feels herself falling and hears the unmistakable sound of her high heel snapping. 

Anya is quick to jump forward and catch the other woman, bracing herself for the impact. Clarke lands awkwardly in her arms and it takes a moment of clumsy hands and wobbly legs before they're sat on the stairs.

Anya sits quietly as Abby rushes over to insure her daughters unharmed. With confirmation that Clarke is well though, the older woman excuses herself under the guise of checking on Raven down the hall. 

The silence seems to stretch a moment before either blonde gathers the nerve to speak. 

"Well-" Clarke is breathing a bit heavy beside Anya, blue eyes taking in the woman who can only be her date. "You must be Anya. Great introduction there. I'm so sorry. I could have seriously broken my neck falling like that. Pretty sure you just saved my life. And your dress got ripped, I am so sorry! I could have hurt you even, and, and now I'm rambling." 

"It's actually endearing. And I'm fine, I'm glad your ok as well. Though I'm afraid it doesn't look like our date will be happening now, between your shoes and my dress." Anya looks at the large tear with a sigh realizing that she's actually disappointed in the thought of their date ending before it begins. Clarke shrugs beside her and pulls her hair away from her eyes. 

"To be completely honest I didn't really want to do the whole restaurant and reservations thing." Anya stiffened beside Clarke at the admission. "Oh! Wait, no. That came out wrong. I'm a mess tonight. I didn't mean it that way." 

Standing up, Anya takes a step away from the stairs and Clarke with her back stiff. Her usual mask of indifference hiding the hurt as it was unable to hide her nerves only moments before. Clarke ks quick to slip off her shoes and stands a second later. 

"I'm sorry. That came out wrong Anya. I'm sure you came here tonight expecting someone excited for a nice dinner, but that's more my moms thing really." Anya lets her shoulders relax a fraction at the younger woman's admission and Clarke takes the small body language change as a positive sign. 

"If you didn't want the dinner, then why was that the plan tonight? What did you want to do?" 

"Honestly? I tried to convince my mom pizza next to the fire pit out back would be the perfect date. Preferably in my favorite comfy sweater." Clarke is biting her lower lip now and Anya finds herself distracted for a second before she can responde. 

"That doesn't sound like the perfect date to me either...Add in s'mores and my favorite jeans and we have a deal." She watches Clarke's face light up before taking her own heels off with a smile.

********  
Closing the sliding door softly behind her, Raven eyes Anya and Clarke a moment before sitting next to Abby. She hands her girlfriend one of the beers in hand and smiles. 

"She's my hero now. As much as I love nice dinners out, this is really nice. They look like their hitting it off too. Told you so." Raven doesn't even try to hide her smirk. By the time Raven and Abby had made it back to the entryway the other two were both off changing. Clarke returned with jean shorts and a baggy college sweater on while Anya had retrieved her worn jeans and a t-shirt from the car. They both looked happy as they discussed where to order pizza from as they walked by. Now, two hours later, Raven and Abby had changed themselves and sat watching the other pair toast s'mores and talk softly between them. 

"Your right, I'll agree." Abby can't help but smile at her daughters laughter across the yard. The night hadn't gone as planned but it ultimately seemed that was for the best.


End file.
